


A Way Out

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Becca is living with Ignis after a messy break up.  Ignis finds her in a pretty bad way.





	A Way Out

Ignis opened the door to his modest apartment that he shared with his best friend Becca. Becca had been in a verbally abusive relationship previously and she had no where else to turn. Ignis, being the good friend that he was, happily opened his home to her. Everything seemed to be going great. Until recently…

Becca had become distant and almost cold toward Ignis. He knew that Becca was upset over the break- up but he had thought that they had worked past it and that she was doing better. Instead of his sweet, kind, caring best friend, he was saddled with a cold, unfeeling shell of a woman.

The first thing that piqued Ignis’ curiousity was that the house was quiet and dark. Becca always had some sort of music playing and at least one light on. Ignis’ right eyebrow quirked upward. Was she not home? He swore that he saw her car parked outside. He checked his watch. 9:15pm. Ignis flipped on the kitchen light and he shrugged his jacket off, putting it away in the closet. Her jacket was hung in it’s usual spot as well.

“Becca?” Ignis called loudly, his voice echoing off the empty walls.

When there was no answer, he set his lunch bag on the kitchen counter and he began searching the place. He had checked everywhere but the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and he dialed Becca’s number from memory. It went straight to voicemail. He hung up the phone and he did another search of the apartment. He dialed her cell phone number again but this time he left a message.

“Becca, it’s Ignis. Where are you? I’m getting a bit worried here. Please, call me back.” 

Ignis hung the phone up and he set it on the counter next to… Becca’s keys? So she was here. She never went anywhere without those keys. Even if it was to go get the mail. Ignis approached the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. No answer. He turned the handle and it was locked.

“Becca?! If you’re in there say something!!” 

Ignis pressed his ear to the door. He heard not a sound. Ignis released a sigh and he reached above the door. He pulled down a key and he unlocked the bathroom door. Setting the key back above the door frame, Ignis opened the door. Ignis’ eyes darted around the room. The curtain on the shower was pulled. There was a note on the counter with his name on it in Becca’s hand writing. With shaking hands, Ignis opened the letter.

Iggy,  
I know. Cliche suicide note, huh? Sorry. I know you’re upset, but let me explain. I just… I gave up. This mood change… it was deliberate. I wanted to push you away. But you stayed… like a good friend should. And every glance hurt even more than the last. Every kiss on the cheek felt like a million knives. Iggy, I know you’re reprimanding me for not saying something about these feelings, but I gave up on you. I gave up on the fact that you’d want someone like me. And if I couldn’t have someone as kind and protective as you, I didn’t want anyone. BUT, being alone was driving me crazy. Vicious cycle huh? So… I’m sorry. I love you Ignis Stupeo Scientia.

Love,  
Becca.

Ignis tossed the note aside and he threw back the shower curtain. Becca was lying in the bathtub. There was a red spot on the wall where it looked like she hit her head. A bottle of sleeping pills lay next to where she was lying, the bottle still sealed. ‘She must have slipped as she entered the shower.’ Ignis thought. 

Ignis touched her body. It was still warm. He checked for a pulse. It was faint, but strong. He breathed a sigh of relief. He gently picked Becca’s unconcious body up and he carried her to the couch. He dialed 911 and he waited for the paramedics to arrive, sticking the suicide note in his pocket. 

An hour later, Becca awoke to the sound of beeping. Her head was throbbing. Her eyes tried to focus on the white board in front of her. She turned to her left and found Ignis sound asleep in the chair next to the bed. He was holding her hand in his gloved hand. Becca gave Ignis’ hand a light squeeze and he stirred.

“Becca?” He said, groggily. 

“Hey.” 

“You’re awake...” said Ignis.

“Yeah… I guess.” said Becca.

“We need to have a discussion, but that can wait until we’re at home.” said Ignis, shortly.

“Right… Suicide attempts are frowned upon.” said Becca, dryly.

Ignis gave her a hard look. “I’m not discussing that here.” 

“Right.” said Becca. “So, what’s going on with my head?”

“Mild concussion. You should be OK soon. They just wanted to keep you overnight.” said Ignis.

“And.. you stayed with me?” said Becca.

“Yes.” said Ignis. 

“After what happened?” said Becca.

“You’re hurt. I’m not going to leave you to die.” said Ignis.

“Yeah… yeah...”

Becca and Ignis sat in an uncomfortable silence. A doctor came into the room. He introduced himself and he went over the medications that Becca could take for pain. He then discharged her and Ignis assisted Becca out of the hospital and into the car. He drove both of them home and then he assisted her into the house. Becca lay down on the couch. 

“Becca...”

“Talk time huh?” said Becca.

“Do you understand how angry I am right now?” said Ignis.

“… yeah.” 

“Becca?”

Becca sighed. “I can’t Iggy… I just… I can’t...”

“Try.” Ignis said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his anger.

“I just...”

Suddenly, Ignis snapped. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SUICIDE! WHAT GOOD COMES OF THAT! IT’S A PERMANENT SOLUTION TO A TEMPORARY PROBLEM!”

Becca flinched at the volume of Ignis’ voice. “I’m sorry...”

Ignis took a deep breath and he stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Becca lay on the couch, looking up at the tiles in the ceiling. Tears stung her eyes. She slowly stood up and she knocked gently on the bathroom door.

“Iggy?”

“Becca, come in here.” said Ignis.

Becca opened the door and she walked into the bathroom. She saw Ignis sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest in front of the bathtub. He looked like he had been crying. Becca sat next to him.

“I thought… I thought I’d lost you Bec...” said Ignis.

“Iggy, I...”

Ignis turned to Becca. “Let’s do a reinactment… I want you to feel what I felt...” 

“Iggy...”

“Please? It’s the only way I can think of that will make you understand...” said Ignis, his voice breaking.

“What do you want me to do?” Becca said.

“Come in the house, look for me… Find me in here.” said Ignis.

“Right...”

Becca stood up, her long brown hair flowing behind her. Ignis locked the door behind him, set up the suicide note he had written and he climbed into the bathtub. Becca went through a similar pattern to Ignis, calling Ignis’ phone three times. She reached the bathroom door and tried to open it. Ignis heard her struggling through the door. 

“Come on Iggy… open up...”

Ignis remained as quiet as he could. He heard a scraping of a chair as Becca reached the key on top of the door frame. The door clicked open and Becca jumped down setting the key on the chair. She opened the door and she let out a small gasp. There was a note.

Becca,

I’m doing this because I want you to understand how unbearable seeing you in that shower stall was. You scared the living shit out of me. I want you to get help. I want to be able to be the one that helps you, but I don’t know if I can unless you feel comfortable enough to tell me everything. I love you, Rebecca. I always have. You’re the one thing that makes coming home more inviting. I won’t be happy unless you are.

Love,  
Iggy.

Becca sniffled and she pulled back the shower curtain. She teared up when she saw Ignis. She dropped to her knees and she started bawling her eyes out. Ignis sat back up and he rubbed her back. Ignis got out of the bathtub and he knelt next to her. 

“Do you understand?” said Ignis.

Becca nodded. “Fuck… I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, darling. Tell me one thing...”

“Anything.”

“Why did you feel the need to do this?” said Ignis.

“I… I didn’t see a way out.”

“Are you OK, love?”

“No.”

“What can I do? Tell me what I can do to help you… IF there’s anything I can...”

“Iggy… Just be you.”

Ignis pulled Becca into a tight hug. “That, my darling, I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up until this point, all of my stuff has been long, multi-chapter fics. This was an attempt at a short one shot.


End file.
